Forum:How can you beat basarios easily (with what weapon)
i can't beat the basarios in time every time!!! somebody help me plz how I can beat the basarios. :What weapon and strategy are you using? (Sign your comments by putting ~~~~ at the end of it.) PitchBlack696 16:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :: A bow can easily beat a Basarios, especially a bow using Pierce shots. Bow guns do the job too. If you are using a ranged weapon please reply and I can see what you might be doing wrong. Malklor 19:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hammers make it look like a pansy (like with all other monsters). PitchBlack696 10:45, 6 November 2007 (UTC) You can also try to use a Great Sword with at least sharpness. Really, fight him and study his fighting patterns. once you do that, it's the matter of getting good armor, atk, def, and dogding. but everyone dies from them so don't feel too bad. Miz 16:10, 8 November 2007 I use a Bowgun with Clust 1 and 2, Crage, Perice 1 and 2. Pellet 1 and 2 and normal 1 2 and 3. With this i just let him run by fire a shot he runs again I reload and fire again. But make sure you have some distance between you and him when he dose his enrage roar or he might death charge you or fire breath. The fight last about 10-20 minutes and then hes dead. Happy hunting I use 3 LgBarrelBomb+, 3 LgBarrelBomb, 5 SmBarBombs+, 10 SmBarrel Bombs, 10 Gunpowders and 10 LgBarrels. It costs a lot but its faster. I use Shotgun(Azure) to shoot Basarios.Firstly,I boost my HP to the maximum using Mega Nutrients and Potions.Secondly,I take out necessary items from the supply box,drink a Cool Drink,enter Area 4 and go to Area 7.At Area 7,I wipe out one of the Apceros and wake Basarios up using a Paintball.I then shoot Basarios whenever possible,until it dies.218.186.11.4 09:45, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Hammers are the best for killing Basarios, though i found the poison battle axe just as good, combined with barrel bombs of course and those exploding rocks (you'd think he'd avoid crashing into them after the first blows up in his face...). --Wyvern Steve 10:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I agree with User:Miz in studying it's attack pattern, if ur low on money juz use 3 LgBarrelBomb n 10 SmBarrel Bombs, after it's belly is exposed, Hack away! this requires patience. I have killed more than 10 Besarios and some Gravios and Black gravios with the same weapon: Daimyo Bow II, use the pierce arrow and, even if it will take a bit, it will fall easily if you know his atacks and are close enough. It is not hard, except for the Black Besarios when he roars and atacks fast with lava beam. (Use Besarios armor with this bow and it will help a lot). Post: Uros I fight Bas with dragonslayer and full Tigrex armor with jewels for earplug and autotracker then have him run into exploding rock and use bombs on him then again I do die once in a while for being to cocky.... I've been killing it in under 20 minutes with Hornetaur armor and the black katana (long sword) made from hornetaur and vespoids parts. Use some shock traps and make sure you get enough hits to go into boost mode and that thing will be cake. No deaths yet!